Fratres Romae
by Koji Inari
Summary: Roxas and Sora have been slaves ever since they can remember, but one day they manage to escape. Through numerous trials their bond as both brothers and lovers is tested as they search for their humanity. AU RoxasXSora Yaoi


-1**Title**: Fratres Romae (The Brothers of Rome)

**Rating**: M for yaoi, abuse, rape, violence, and language. Possibly alcohol and drug use as well.

**Pairing: **SoraXRoxas

**Prompt**: Abuse

**Music: **As One by L'ArcenCiel

**A/N**: I know absolutely nothing about old Rome except for some things I've read in a few books. So, don't expect this too be historically accurate, in fact, don't expect this to be accurate to anything. Think of this as an AU of Rome, where the nothing that actually happened happens and so on and so forth. Yeah, and don't ask how I came up with this idea, cuz I just have a really twisted mind ok? And for those of you waiting for me to update Dirge, be patient, I have to get this story out, and this will be a long story, so I'll probably alternate between updating this one and Dirge.

**Fratres Romae**

Cobalt blue eyes slightly covered by a shock of sandy blonde hair stared out of the heavy wooden cart to the streets of Rome. The sleeping forms around him didn't move, no one else was even awake to view the buildings of the once great city. The large buildings that had once been beautiful, gleaming in their newness, were now covered in a layer of grime too thick to scrape off. The people, the once great denizens of Rome, were now poor beggars spending their days drinking and wenching, splurging their gold on drug-laced wine and less than pleasurable company. Rome had fallen from a great empire, to a pen of swine.

One of the bodies leaning on the blonde boy stirred as the cart moved over one of the many ruts that lined the ruined streets. Two cobalt blue eyes, identical to the other's, opened and blinked, looking out from the grubby blanket that shielded them from the sun.

"Is it morning already?" asked Sora sleepily; pulling himself up form the scrunched position he had been sitting in. His light brown hair bounced up as the blanket was removed, stuck up in weird spikes because of the grime it was layered in.

"Yeah Sora," Roxas, the blonde haired boy, replied. "We're in Rome."

"Rome? Really?" Sora, showing too much energy for having just woken up, bounced across his brother's lap to look out the window. His face fell as he saw the condition the streets and buildings were in. "It doesn't look like Rome, mom said that it was pretty, with glowing buildings and palaces bigger than mountains."

"Well, things change… maybe we just aren't in the right part of the city." Roxas replied, pulling his brother down from the dismal sight outside.

"Do you think we'll be bought by a noble? I'd like that, a nice lady that would take care of us and all. We'd eat like kings for every meal and wear nothing but gold and silver!"

"Dream on Sora," came a voice from the back of the cart. The brothers turned to find Siefer, one of the older children staring at them, his eyes dark with worry. "I've heard stories about this place, you can't expect anything except to be bought by some drunk with more money than brains who'll just rape you and sell you out for a prostitute." He shook his head sadly. "You probably will contract some virus and die of your balls falling off."

"You can't die from your balls falling off!" One of the other children piped up. Roxas noticed that now most of those in the cart were awake, with some staring out the cracks in the wood at the city beyond while the others listened to the conversation.

"You can to!" Siefer countered, throwing a murderous glare at the boy who had challenged him. "My Uncle said so."

"Then how come girls don't have 'em?" The boy replied, smirking with pride at having a good argument.

"Cuz they're up inside dummy!" Siefer growled, smacking the kid over the head. "It's to protect them, cuz girls are all delicate and stuff."

The fight continued on, attracting the attention of most of the kids in the cart. Roxas just ignored them, turning his attention back to his brother. The other boy, younger only by a few hours, was looking back out at the city again, his eyes drinking in the sights.

Roxas looked out as well, scanning the streets for the telltale signs of the thief's market, the place where they were to be sold. Their trader, a man named Ansem who's greed was only surpassed by his lust, sold only on the low, below the taxing scopes of the government. There had been several times that he had been caught, only to get away by offering one of his best slaves, usually a child, to the soldiers for their pleasure. The sickening thing was, it usually worked.

Even thought Sora seemed excited about he possibility of being sold, Roxas was apprehensive about it. In the event that they were sold, there was a real possibility of being separated; most people who had the money for a slave could not afford two. Feeling a wave of fear and protection wash over him, Roxas gently squeezed his brother's hand, earning him a questioning glance from the brunette.

"You ok Roxy?" he asked. His curious eyes seemed to smile up at Roxas reassuringly, making some of the fear die away.

Roxas's eyes softened. "Fine," he said. "I'm fine Sora."

"Don't worry about anything ok? We'll be ok."

Roxas smiled in reply and cast his gaze around the cart. Ten children, that was how many they had cramped in the small space, with only a few blankets between them. Roxas had had to fight Siefer for the one that was currently draped around Sora's shoulders. Food too, was scarce. It was all Roxas could do to keep both him and his brother alive.

The cart jolted to a stop, causing Roxas and Sora to fall over on top of one of the other kids. Roxas scrambled to his knees, lifting himself up to look out the window. A breeze carried the smell of decay and human excrement to his nostrils, they were near the river.

Roxas was knocked back as the door to the back of the cart was forced open to reveal Ansem and his guards. The slave trader had a handful of chains in his hand, ready to lock up those who were to be put on display.

Seifer, Hayner, Ollette, and a few other slaves were led from the cart to the stand in chains outside. Roxas and Sora were left in the cart with 4 others, waiting until someone bought who was out there, or until someone with the right amount of cash decided to see what was held inside the cart. Ansem never sold his best wares at first, only to those who could afford them.

Sora plopped back against the wood of the cart, staring out the door with a bored expression on his face. "Why don't we ever get to go out? It's always the same, Hayner Seifer and the others always go first, and no one gets sold. How come he never puts us out there? I'd rather someone bought me than just staying where we are all the time."

Roxas said nothing, He knew what would happen if they went out there, Seifer and the others had it alright, they wouldn't be sold, simply because they didn't have the right looks. Sora did, the brothers both had the boyish innocence about them that drew perverts like flies. Silently Roxas vowed that he wouldn't let anything like that happen to his brother. He'd protect him from the outside world, keep him in the cart where it was safe.

Sora leaned over so that his head was resting on his brother's shoulder. He smiled up, and Roxas smiled back, planting a quick, warm kiss on his brother's cheek. "We'll be ok Sora, someone nice and rich will buy us one day, and you and I will become the princes of Rome."

Sora only grinned and pushed his brother away. "Whatever you say Roxas."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I finally got this out here. It would have come out sooner cept that I had a week to play KH2 before returning it. I finally beat it 2 hours ago. Anyways, thank you to everyone who helped me translate the title. For those of you waiting for Dirge, I'll be updating soon, school is out in a week, and that means I'll have more computer time. Thanks for your patience.

please R&R!


End file.
